


Hell knows, we belong way down below

by StripedScribe



Series: A gift for you, and you, and you [4]
Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: 1700s ish, Alternate Universe - Historical, Hurt Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Witchhunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripedScribe/pseuds/StripedScribe
Summary: Witchhunters in England have an enthusiasm for tracking down anything not quite human. For those enhanced, it means hiding who they truly are.After a house burns, and the devil runs, the Defenders take down the hunters.For the prompts: Historical AU, featuring all 4 Defenders (Early Modern Europe)Heaven Knows, The Pretty Recklesspower
Relationships: Luke Cage & Jessica Jones & Matt Murdock & Danny Rand
Series: A gift for you, and you, and you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091588
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: DDE’s 2020 New Year’s Day Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedRowan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRowan/gifts).



> A game of how many prompts did I manage to accidentally fill in here. History is not my strongest subject, so I've tried, and double triple checked for hideous inaccuracies so apologies if any remain! Set in late 15th/early 16th century hopefully

The best way to describe how he spent his days, would be as pottering. Wandering around, taking care of his plants, making treatments, and helping the rare customer which ventured from the neighbouring village, or visiting the town to see a client. Trying to hide treatments from the wrong eyes, he’d heard the talk of the Walker witchhunters in Hallaton wanting to venture out, and they already regarded him with suspicion, living alone, and blind, just outside of the village. It was the town next closest which loved him, Rivercreek, which talked about his cures, his powers to know exactly what was wrong with someone. His compassion and supposed powers, to heal those who even doctors couldn't help. And they shared stories of him as the devil, as he prowled the streets at night, protecting the innocent, although none could ever know who he really was.

But in Hallaton, he was dangerous, suspicious, not be trusted. He’d had a brief time of peace, after he healed the previous Mayor’s daughter, but now there was a new mayoress, and the village was run by the Walker family. Witchhunters, the lot of them, and proud of it. 

He couldn’t count Jessica as one of them though. Enhanced herself, and forced into the family after her own family died, she tried her best to keep their attention focused away from him. Playing up his innocence, his helplessness, as a poor blind orphan, living alone. He could hear the sympathy from some of the people in the village sometimes, especially as the winters drew in, and he became stranded. Although only to their eyes, the devil was free to roam as he pleased, and some customers would still visit, as illness plagued them.

He knew who his local fellow 'others' were, some called them inhuman, mutants, witches, Wicca. Not quite human, but human enough for the most of it, for them to be mistrusted and hunted, to be seen as dangerous and strange. 

Besides Jessica, hiding her strength and powers within the hunter family, Luke, the innkeeper, was stronger than normal, with unbreakable skin. He hid it well, though some of his regulars seemed to be suspicious, but too faithful to say anything. 

There was nowhere they could go though. Nowhere they would be safe from hunters. He'd heard of travellers, others who simply lived on the roads, venturing between towns and cities, only staying for as long as was safe, before moving on with no notice. A group called themselves the Avengers, a plea for them to be accepted, to be seen as something good, something safe, that their powers could be used to protect, to defend those less gifted. 

And so they remained trapped. Each knowing that they weren't alone, that there were others like them near, but each fearing for their lives everyday. Knowing that one day, they could be found out, that the hunters would come knocking on their doors, and then they'd have no choice but to run, to fight, or to accept their fate. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Murdock! Murdock! You need to go, you need to go now." Out of breath, she knocked frantically on the door, wincing as her blows created a crack in the wood. "They're on their way, I'm trying to cover for you, but they've finally convinced themselves you're Wicca.” 

The door flew open, Matt looking out, hair rough, glasses forgotten on the side. “Already? I thought I had a week at least. Wonderful, I’ve got clients coming tomorrow, they’ll be disappointed.” He grabbed a bag, already packed and ready to go, pulling on his coat, and picking up his glasses and money. “I’ll see you in Rivercreek then? Come find me, or holler from the hill and I’ll meet you. Let me know what happens, stay safe Jessica.” And with that, he was gone, not a glance back at his home. Jessica watched him go, before shutting his door, and beginning to try and break it down, pretending to be much weaker than she was. 

The sound of chanting preceded the hunter’s arrival, as the group marched up the hill. 

_“Oh Lord, heaven knows, they belong way down below,_   
_Oh Lord, heaven knows, they belong way down below,_ _  
Way down below, way down below.”_

“Any sign of the devil Jessica?” Her lovely adoptive mother, Dorothy, and the leader of the Walker Witchhunters, reached the house first.

“If he’s home, he’s not answering. I can’t get through the door though, thought I should try and surprise him but I’m not strong enough.” 

“You were meant to just scout! If he was home, he’s had plenty of chance to escape, whilst you were banging on his door.” Jess hung her head, acting ashamed, all the while thinking ‘you’re not too subtle, marching up to his house chanting’ At least with them attacking in the early morning he’d have plenty of time to get to Rivercreek. 

One of the men successfully broke through the door, letting it clatter to the floor, before they all stormed through, tearing the place apart in search of its owner, or evidence of witchcraft. Bottles and jars adorned the shelves, dried herbs and poultices. In the windows, plants grew, and the table was covered with messy writings, indecipherable, a blind man’s scrawl. “He’s gone, he must have known.” 

“He visits Rivercreek often, perhaps it is just chance that he isn’t here today?” Patricia, daughter of Dorothy piped up, from where she was trying to study the handwritten notes, a frown settling in as she turned them around. 

“Perhaps. Either way, this is sure evidence here he’s one of them, burn it down. And if he comes back, we’ll burn him too.”

As the flames licked over the wooden house, they started the march back towards the village, where fellow residents looked out their windows in fear. They heard their muttering, the whisperings of a village rumour-mill kicking into action. 

“The Murdock boy? Of course, but he was so sweet.”

“He wouldn’t have harmed a fly, such a shame.” 

“He helped my boy, cured him. Such a pity.”

Jessica left the group as they went back to the Mayor’s house for food and drink, instead heading off to the Inn, where at the bar she could speak to Luke. She sat at the end of the bar, a stranger nursing his drink the only other patron.

“Matthew?” He questioned, passing her a drink, as they spoke in hushed voices.

“I got to him quick enough, he’s on his way to Rivercreek, should be safe there. I think it might be time for us to move on too, they were his focus for a while, they’ll be suspicious of everyone again.”

“I can’t leave the Inn though.”

“It’s that, or try and chase the hunters out. The two, possibly three of us, against all of them? Surely a death sentence, even if we are enhanced. I mean, I doubt they’ll be able to hurt you, but I’ll definitely burn, and Matt’s even more human than me.”

“I think we should try. We’re only going to spend our lives running otherwise. If we could chase them out, perhaps this place would be safer. I know most of the villagers disagree with the hunters, or at least wouldn’t disagree with us.”

“I suppose we’ve never tried, I don’t think I’ve even heard of anyone attempting to chase the hunters out. When though?”

“As soon as we can. I doubt we’ll get any more prepared by waiting.” 

The stranger moved closer to them, hands worrying themselves around his pint. “Are you inhumans as well?” 

Jess and Luke both stopped talking, looking at each other, and then the stranger, fear in their eyes.

“No, no, I mean, I heard a little of what you were talking about, and well, I think I could be of some assistance.” Leaving his pint, he made a fist with his hand, and they both gasped as it lit up, filling the room with a yellow glow.

“Put it out! You’ll get us spotted.” 

“Sorry, sorry. I’m Danny, I’ve been travelling for months after I was chased from my home for my powers, I’m trying to find somewhere safe to live, but that seems impossible. Hunters everywhere, convinced we’re all witches, or evil. I tried to see if I could find the Avenger group, but that’s a challenge in itself, they don’t want to be found by anyone.” 

"They seem to have gone off the grid again, apparently something happened, some fight between them all." Luke answered the stranger, the beginnings of a plan echoing through his mind. "If we are going to fight, the hunters always celebrate the evening after a burning. They might have not got Murdock, but they burned his house to the ground, they'll probably still take any excuse to celebrate."

"They'd be an easy target. And I can sneak us in, once darkness falls." Moving forward, Jess poured herself another drink, still speaking in a hushed voice. 

"They'll have no reason to expect anything?" 

Answering Danny, Jess said "Murdock's the only one they had on their list. They'll think they've chased him off, and that the town is safe now, they've got no reason to think anything about me or Luke. Matt was a little less careful with his powers, tried to play it off as a skill, but failed. It was only a matter of time before they went for him. I was adopted by them years ago, so I’ve been living with them, and doing my best to keep their attention off of us, away from Matt, Luke, and myself.”

“So it’s just you three here?”

“That we know of. Could be more, but as far as we’re aware, we’re the only, what did you call it, inhumans, around here. And as far as Rivercreek too, Matt’s pretty good at being able to track them down, but he hasn’t found anyone else yet.”

“Is that where he is now?”

“Yeah, I managed to give him enough of a warning to get out. They’ve burnt his house to the ground, if he comes back they’ll get him too. He’s got friends out there who would hopefully take him in for a bit, that know he’s enhanced.”

“Isn’t that dangerous?”

“They found him bleeding out, he didn’t exactly choose to tell them. He’s stupidly lucky half the time, and the rest of it you’d be convinced he’s cursed. It’s good he’s got people though there, even before he was chased out, some of the nights he’s had.”

“What does he do?”

“He’s, what would you call it Luke? A healer, uses natural remedies.”

“An uncanny knack for knowing what’s wrong. Enhanced senses, even though he’s blind.”

“And at night, he goes to Rivercreek and fights criminals. Heard of the Devil on your travels?”

“Rumours, when I was looking for the Avengers. That’s kind of where I was heading to next, Rivercreek, thinking he must be enhanced, to not have been found by now. And the Punisher, they call the other guy? Who, even after hearing what the Devil does, is even more dangerous?”

“Punisher’s not enhanced, just very skilled. And Matt’s the Devil, superhuman senses, and an inability to stop himself from trying to help everyone, and fix everything. With a tragic backstory to boot.”

“Haven’t we all got those? Seems to be a basic requirement to having powers, from the stories I’ve heard.”

“You’ve met other enhanced? Where?”

Danny simply shook his head, a frown forming. “Just stories. People who didn’t make it, who couldn’t hide.”

“We’ve got to change this. I thought we were getting somewhere with the Walkers, I’m sure everyone’s known for years Matt’s enhanced.”

“They convinced themselves he was Wicca as well though.”

“Hmmm. He might be. I don’t know, he definitely does some form of magic with his healing. Although surely all this witchcraft going around must be just another enhancement, if any of it is true.”

“I think there’s a lot more inhumans than we know. And some witchhunts are simply looking for anyone not quite normal to them. Any excuse for a public burning, whilst they pretend they’re doing good for the world.” 

“They’re horrible excuses for humans themselves. Perhaps it’s time to burn them at the stake instead.”

“Jess! Come on, we’re better than that.”

“You haven’t been living with them for however many years Luke. You’d think they’re nicer when you get to know them, but they’re dirty through and through.”

“We’ll get them out, we’ll get you out of their clutches.”

“When? And whilst we’re planning, what exactly are your powers?”

“Tonight, as soon as we can get Matt back, perhaps he can bring the Punisher too. Superstrength, and I can jump really well.” Danny hid a laugh.

“I know, it sounds stupid, but I’ve seen it, she can get to the roof of the mayor’s house without really thinking about it. And with her strength, she could carry us, or at least someone to safety. My powers, superstrength and unbreakable skin.”

“Safety. I think Trish needs to be protected, I don’t think she wants to be there either. Especially if Matt does bring the Punisher, we all know he can be a little more ruthless.”

“We can do that. You can get her first, get her out to mine or something, before the fighting starts. Go get Matt, I think we’re wasting time now talking, I’ll carry on catching Danny up.” 

“Have a drink ready for when it’s all over Luke?”

“Always. Now go get the Devil.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was still too light to risk jumping, to risk anything that looked like she wasn’t quite human. They weren’t safe yet. And so she walked, quickly, but still at a human speed, up the hill, past the still burning house, wincing against the heat of the flames. Up to the woods, where out of sight she could start to put on some speed, where she started whistling. A random song, but one her, Matt and Luke all used to communicate when they couldn’t really talk, to know they were still there. It had seemed important to Matt, to know where they were, when he couldn’t pick out their heartbeats amongst all the people, and when he didn’t want to be in the village, couldn’t be around all those people, acting. A snippet of a song, a reminder that they weren’t alone, and a message it was time to meet.

_ If ever you mean to be kind, _

_ To me the Favour, the Favour allow; _

_ For fear that to Morrow should alter my Mind, _

_ Oh! let me now, now, now, _

_ If in Hand then a Guinea you'll give, _

_ And swear by this kind Embrace; _

_ That another to Morrow, as you hope to live, _

_ Oh! then I will strait unlace: _

_ For why should we two disagree, _

_ Since we have, we have opportunity. _   


As she got further, and felt safer, she started to call Matt’s name, knowing, hoping, he would hear her, and would understand. She could see Rivercreek now, but had never known where his friend’s house was, and even know couldn’t know if he was there, or where he had ended up. She hoped he was safe at least, that he could come meet her, could join their fight to overthrow the village. Even here, the smoke from his home was spreading, filling the skies with a dark cloud. 

“Matt, come here! We need to speak to you!” She coughed a little, the smoke burning her lungs as it rose away from the village. “Matt!” She couldn’t stay here any longer, but the smoke would cover her, give her a shroud to hide in. Jumping still felt like falling, hurtling through the sky out of control, each landing a hope for safety, to not be injured.

Closer to the town now, she started to walk along the road, whistling again, feeling as though she was calling a dog, not a superpowered human. “Come on Matt, we gotta go, they’re waiting for us. Tonight’s the night.” 

Sitting down on a nearby rock, she simply waited, looking off in the distance where the smoke rose, and knowing if she could see it, Matt would surely know it was his house, his home that was fogging up the sky. All his belongings, lost, besides what little he’d managed to pack before and take with him. 

It wasn’t too long before he appeared, out of breath, running out of the town. Stopping, he bent over, a hand raised to Jessica. “Two seconds - you good?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m good, you got to your friends? I always feel a fool calling you like that, not a chance of knowing if you’ll actually hear me.” 

“Yeah, found them, they’ll let me stay for a bit. Seems further when you’re in a rush, and I can’t exactly run the rooftops in the daylight. You got here quickly? Heard you in the woods first, you risked jumping?” He wasn’t wearing his glasses, instead a large hood helped to cover his face, an outfit more fitting for his nights as the Devil. 

Jessica winced, “Visions a bit poor at the moment up there. Little chance of anyone spotting me.”

“Oh. I could smell it, it’s still going?”

“Hmhmm. Walked past it on my way out, it’s going well… Sorry.”

“Not your fault. Knew it was only a matter of time. You gave me enough warning to get everything important out, and a bag packed, Foggy’s had a fair bit for a while, my house may have still looked cluttered but I had most of what I wanted out. And what I didn’t can be replaced, it’s not over. You got me out, if I’d been there when they turned up, I doubt I’d have got out untouched. Or if they decided to torch it with me inside, today would be very different.” 

“That does bring me to what I’m here though. We found another, or he found us, another enhanced. And we want to storm the Walker house tonight, chase them out of town, make it somewhere safe for us, make Hallaton a safe space for enhanced to live. We all know most of the village knew about you before they even thought of chasing you, and they didn’t care, hell, they even came to you for help before the Walkers turned the enhanced into something evil.”   


“Another enhanced? How?”

“He’d heard of you, of the Devil in Rivercreek, was on his way to try and find you. Danny his name is, he’d been chased out of his own home by hunters, and had stopped at Luke’s for a drink and a place to stay. He wants to help, and we’re pretty confident they’ll be celebrating tonight, that we can scare them out easier.”   


“No killing?”   


“No, I want to get Trish out first though, I don’t think she wants to be with them, but like me, she has no choice. Would your friend here help us fight?”

“Who? Fogg- Ohhhhh that friend. Maybe. If I can find him. You want him to help? You know his methods are a bit more, ruthless.”

“It could be the scare factor we need. Go find him, then I’ll take you both back, it’ll be getting dark enough by then, or at least still be smoky, hide us. Then hopefully tomorrow we can start caring a little less about hiding.”

Tilting his head, Matt looked to blank out, a pose she’d learned to associate with him listening for something, or someone. Focusing on things she could never imagine being able to hear.

“He’s out, patrolling already. He’s early, might be because of all of that going on in Hallaton. Do me a favour,” he pressed his hands up to his years. “I feel as though your voice probably carries a bit further than mine, scream out his name, Castle. Might be quicker than me trying to clamber over to where he is.” 

“Rude Murdock, what are you saying about me?” She took a deep breath, before shouting, noticing Matt flinch in front of her, before lowering his hands.

“Oh, he did hear it. Incoming Punisher in about 1 minute, he’s running.”

“You thought he might not?”

“He’s a few streets out, sat on a rooftop, wasn’t really sure how good his ears are.”

When he arrived, for the third time that day Jessica relayed the events so far, and their plans to overthrow the house, as well as all the information she had on Danny and his powers. Castle looked almost excited for a true fight, and coupled with the now bouncing Matt, she dreaded what she’d let herself in for. Danny had already seemed overly excited about fighting, and she wasn’t really sure when her and Luke had become the responsible ones. 

Checking they both had their respective weapons, they started the walk back out of the town, towards the smoke. Once happy they were out of sight, she explained to Castle a little of her powers. “Frank then, if you’re about to fly me from Rivercreek to Hallaton you probably deserve a name.” Leaving Matt, she took Frank to the woods outside Matt’s house, getting him to the road and then pointing him in the direction of Luke’s inn, before returning.

“Ready?”

“Is no ever going to be an answer you accept for this? You know how much I hate it.”

“And we’ll be landing somewhere even smokier than here.”

“Brilliant. Go on then.” Holding him in a hug, she jumped, twice to cover the distance to the woods, before releasing Matt, who immediately crouched, breathing hard. “Still hate it.” Shaking his head he stood again, turning in a circle, frowning, holding up a hand and clicking his tongue. 

“Hot that way must be my house, so this way. I’m going blind here Jess, this much smoke is no good.” He coughed, “We need to move, did you send Frank on?”

“Got him to the track and told him to follow it down. What on earth was in your house to make it smoke this much?” 

“Wood, plants, I expect poultices burn quite well. Fair few clothes and things like that, and the wind is pretty poor today, just enough to push it all away from the village, but not enough to clear it.” Clutching onto her arm he followed Jess as she made her way to the path, relaxing a little as their feet left the rough of the undergrowth. As they headed down the hill, and the smoke cleared, he started to walk more confidently, and they soon ducked into a side street, heading the back way to the inn. 

Ignoring the closed sign, they pushed open the door, to see the three already there, talking. “-really?” Danny was asking Frank, a question that tailed off as Matt and Jessica entered. 

“Not dead then Murdock?”   


“They can’t kill me that easy. And now I hear we’re chasing them out, which is about time. Danny I presume? I’m Matt, you’ve probably been caught up by now.” 

Chatter turned to plans, which turned into the ragtag team gathering supplies in the back room. Making sure they had first aid for whatever wounds they may come back with, even as Danny added the information he could heal as well with his fist. 


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness started to fall, and they left the safety of the inn, sticking to shadows, and stopping in the alley a few houses from the Walker’s. 

“Trish is awake, in her room. Everyone else is awake but downstairs, drinking and getting merry. Saying some lovely things about how they’ll murder me should I ever return to Hallaton, so perhaps I can serve as an inital distraction once you’ve got Trish out? None of the neighbours are paying attention, all too busy inside. You should be safe to jump up and grab her Jess.” 

She leapt, grabbing onto the window ledge, and knocking lightly. A creak of the window let her in as her adoptive sister saw her, and they talked for a quick while. Returning to the window, they climbed out, before jumping to the floor, and then running to the inn. “Be safe, stay here, we’ll get you after.”

Once reunited, they quickly discussed before splitting up, Jess taking Danny and jumping back up to Trish’s room, where they waited. Luke and Frank headed to the back door, ready to force it open once Matt had gone in through the front. Each pair whispered out “Ready,” before Matt started banging on the door, shouting for them to come out, to fight like real men. 

Sounds of confusion inside caused all those present to stand up, a small crowd opening the door to a visibly angry devil. Who lowered his hood, baring his teeth in a grim smile. “You burned my house to the ground.” A few of the men gulped, wanting to run, but not knowing where to. In the house, matching clatters showed the others converging towards the crowd, blocking off exits and forcing everyone out towards the front door. Their hands empty, they grabbed whatever they could, sticks, knives, anything for a makeshift weapon. And then Matt let the Devil out, even as he heard Jess rapidly explaining to Danny upstairs, as he questioned the safety of Matt taking on all the hunters alone. “When Matt gets really angry, you’ll see why he’s called the Devil.” Mind clear, he attacked, growls spilling out from his chest as he took out years of anger, years of hiding, on the hunters who had tried to make his life hell. On the hunters who had helped to kill his father, when he didn’t want to join them, to work with them. Those who had tried to hurt Jessica, and those who hadn’t helped her. 

“Get out of this village. Get out of Hallaton, out of Rivercreek, never return. This is mine now, mine to protect, ours to defend” Some immediately listened, running without a second look behind them, out of the village. Some simply ran to their homes, and he absentmindedly remembered them, to chase out later. Those who remained, the leaders and the foolish, he continued to fight, barely noticing as blows and blades landed on him, instead answering back with harder punches, swinging his batons. Elsewhere in the house, the others attacked those trying to hide, repeating the messages to get out, to never return. Their overpowered punches often sending people tumbling, falling through doorways and tripping over each others feet. Those who saw the Punisher simply ran, not waiting to hear what he had to say, and he was a little disappointed to miss out on those fights. He dragged the matriarch out from her hiding place, shouting “I have her.” In the square, there was a stake, ready, set up to be burnt. Ready for Matt. 

As the last of her supporters ran away, the Defenders carried her to the stake. She started to scream, a piercing wail which brought people to their doors. Many simply looked, and then returned inside, watching through windows. None argued with what was happening, none wanting to support the hunters, but also uncertain on what the others were doing. At the stake, she was tied, and then they walked away. 

“Dorothy Walker.” Matt spoke, a growl in his voice. “Can we trust you to never return here, or should we treat you how you wished to treat us? Should we do to you what you planned to do to me today, what this stake is set up for?”

“I’ll leave, I won’t return, please, please, please.”

“You beg. You beg for what, for safety? For us to let you go, without a care?”

“Please. I’ll do anything, don’t, please don’t. Jessica, my own daughter, please, please don’t let him do this, I love you, don’t kill me.”

“Adopted. And you were going to MURDER him, you were going to murder my friend, because even though he had done nothing but help others, you didn’t like the way he did it, didn’t like the way he lived.”

“But, he’s enhanced, he must be. Look at him. He can’t look at me, but he can fight me, can fight our family, our friends. And everything we found in his house, the witchcraft.” 

“Mother dearest, you can’t even notice someone enhanced living under your own roof. You love me, I’ve been enhanced the whole time you’ve known me.” 

She wailed, a cry of grief. “Jess, no, you can’t be.” Luke picked up a nearby log, throwing it to Jess, who broke it in half without a second thought, throwing it back onto the pile.

“I am Dorothy. And it would only be a matter of time before you’d want me to burn on there too, before you decided I wouldn’t be worthy of your love anymore. You can’t live without having someone to hunt.” She spat her words out, hands clenching in anger, even as her mother moved to look onto the others, to look for someone else who would answer her pleas. 

“No! Luke? Luke, so kind, so faithful. Why are you helping these freaks?”

“Freaks? I am one and the same, enhanced, inhuman. I’ve been the whole time I’ve lived here, you couldn’t have noticed because I was useful to you.” 

“And these two, enhanced as well? A little gathering of witches.” Danny lit his fist, moving so he was in sight of her, laughing as she paled even further.

“I’m no enhanced you’ll be pleased to know ma’am. But, I am on their side, and I guarantee you and your men would have already been scared of me before. The Punisher, at your service, and it’s time for the hunters to leave Hallaton.”

“I am, so much more powerful than you all! You are evil, and shouldn’t live, it’s my purpose to hunt down and kill people like you.”

“Where’s your support though? Your little clan have run to the hills, or run home. Your townsfolk are hiding inside their homes, too scared, or too unwilling to offer you help. You’ve lost Dorothy, you’ve lost big time, and all I’m disappointed by is the fact that it took us this long to realise just how weak and easily overthrown you all are. You’ve lost. But I don’t think that’s it our decision to decide whether to let you go or not. I think, to be fair, we should let those who aren’t freaks decide what to do with you. A night at the stake, and if any of the townsfolk wish to set it burning, they can. We’ll simply watch, check you don’t escape.” Matt took the end of his impromptu speech as an opportunity to sag to the floor, hand pressing against his side. 

“Matt?! No, why didn’t you say anything, come on, up, up.” Jess rushed to his side, the others looking on worriedly. In the background, Dorothy started to laugh, “Devil’s not as immortal as we’d think.” 

Matt muttered at them, “‘m fine, just a scratch, need to rest, couldn’t stand up any longer.”

“Shut up witchhunter. He’s been fair leaving it to your townsfolk, I’d have burnt you already if it was up to me.” Frank tore his eyes from Matt, instead moving to where he could watch her closer. “Get him inside, I’ll watch her.” 

Luke bent down, scooping up the now limp Matt, who barely made a noise as he was jostled. “Jess, what do we do?” He carried him inside the Walker’s house, gently lowering him onto a sofa. Danny seemed torn on where to go, settling for staying a little away from the trio, ready to offer support if needed. 

“Matt’s the expert at this, I don’t know! He’s used to this, he’d know what to do. Oh I don’t know.” She started to panic, before stopping, taking a deep breath. “Get him laid out on his back, we need to get a proper look at it, then maybe we’ll know what to do.”

They tore off his shirt, wincing as they saw the deep gash up his side, steadily weeping blood. Matt’s face was scrunched in pain, as he drifted between unconsciousness and soft whimpers. “Oh hell. Clean towels, try and stop the bleeding. I’ll go, I know where it will all be.” She ran upstairs, coming back down with a handful of towels.

“Wait, Danny, you said you can heal people? Can you heal this?” She called to him, where he stood in the doorway.

“Yes? Yes, yes, I was panicking, but yes. I think. It’s a little bigger than I’ve ever healed before, but yes. I might get a little dizzy after, and I don’t know if I can heal it all the way, but I can help.”

“Go then! Please.” He knelt down beside Matt, as his hand started to glow. Opening it, the glow seemed to pass into Matt’s wound, the bleeding slowing, and the skin starting to knit back together before their eyes. “Come on, come on, not yet.” His hand started to shake, and they could see the glow slowly fading.

“Stop! Danny stop, stop!” He closed his fist, slumping back down onto his knees. 

“Might have pushed that a bit far. Don’t panic but I might pass out.” Shaking his head, he seemed to recover, before he suddenly fell to the ground, unconscious. 

“He’s fine, he’s breathing.” Jess crouched over him, before straightening him out to something that looked a bit more comfortable.

“And Matt’s fine too, it looks almost healed and he looks calmer. Let’s get them both onto something more comfortable.”

They each picked up one of the injured, carrying them upstairs to the master bedroom, and gently laying them down on the bed. 

“I need to go get Trish. I’ll let Frank know what’s happened, you happy watching the boys for a bit?” 

“Yeah, yeah go.”  Outside, Frank and Dorothy were staring each other out, and she stood close to him, softly speaking, explaining what had happened. 

“Is Murdock finally dead yet?” They ignored her, before Jess left, returning a few minutes later with Trish. 

“Oh. I mean, I know you told me, and I agree with you, but it’s a little different seeing it.”

“Just don’t speak to her, don’t look at her. We’re not doing anything, we’ll let her go in the morning, and Frank or someone’s going to stay watching her just in case.”

They quickly went inside, meeting in the makeshift hospital room, swapping out so Luke could go outside. He went along the street, speaking to those who were still up, explaining what had happened. Some came outside, to taunt the witch hunter, their unwanted mayoress who they couldn’t speak out against for fear of death. 

Through the night, they all swapped, taking turns to have a quick rest, but always leaving someone watching Matt and Danny, as well as Dorothy. In the morning, as the sun rose, the village awoke, and soon a crowd formed around the stake. An announcement made, the horde of people chased the last of the witchhunters out of the village, and dismantled the stake. Danny awoke to watch the first unofficial town meeting take place, as Luke spoke to his regulars, and others in the town, to find out what they wanted to happen, on what their plans would be next. Matt drifted in and out of unconsciousness as he healed, and then was forced to rest as his body caught up from all the fighting and stress of the past few days, finally safe. When he managed to shuffle outside, there was an uproar of support from those who saw him. He weakly smiled, even as Jess rushed to his side, to give him something to lean on.

In the days and weeks following, everything went back to normal, or as normal as they expected. Frank went back to Rivercreek, but visited them often, focusing on improving links between the two populations. After a great deal of persuasion, they persuaded Matt to accept the mayor’s position, and soon word travelled that the Devil was ruling Hallaton, or Hell as it soon became affectionately known as. 

Word travelled, and soon more inhumans joined the village, bringing with them skills and powers to help, to heal, to build. Slowly, the message of unity spread around the county, around the country, around the world, that those with powers, and those without, didn’t have to disagree, and could manage to live together, in harmony. 

And in years down the line, the team of heroes, of defenders, would become a legend, a story told on for generations.

**Author's Note:**

> The Defender's whistle song:  
> http://www.gutenberg.org/files/33404/33404-h/music/music074.pdf
> 
> The Walker House  
> https://www.british-history.ac.uk/sites/default/files/publications/pubid-1330/images/fig583.jpg


End file.
